


Newtmas Drabble #1

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Newtmas Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Thomas (Maze Runner), Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Newt is a sweetheart, Pre-The Death Cure, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "Six months after first meeting"





	Newtmas Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> prayforthewckd asked:
> 
> I would love a Newtmas for #10 and please keep Thomas Ace like Dylan says he is.  
> This is set in the movie universe

 It was a few months into living with the Right Arm, trying to help get things ready to rescue the kids WCKD had taken and also getting a ship in good enough condition to make their escape. The majority of the camp was buzzing about, having dinner, someone had pulled out a guitar and been playing some upbeat tune with no words that had a few people tapping their toes and others dancing around one of the fires.

Thomas was sat off to the side of one of the few fires that burned, Newt sat to his left as they listened to the music and watched the others mill about.

“You know,” Newt began, drawing Thomas’ attention away from a couple that sat opposite them kissing in the glow of the firelight. “If my maths correct, we’ve known each other for six months as of today.” He said with a smile that instantly made Thomas smile back.

“You’ve seriously been keeping tack. For that long?” Thomas asked, amused that Newt would bother.

Newt nodded, still smiling, though now it was a bit sheepish as he spoke. “Course I have. The day you came into my life everything changed, Tommy.” he said before hesitantly taking Thomas’ left hand in his right and lacing their fingers together.

Thomas blinked down at their hands, studying them a moment before giving Newt’s hand a squeeze. “Newt, I..” He began, smile slipping as he looked over at the kissing couple not ten feet away again then back to Newt.

Newt had followed Thomas’ line of sight and shook his head before giving Thomas’ hand a squeeze, his thumb rubbing circles into the back. “S’fine. I know what you’re gonna say, mate. Don’t worry about it. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not okay with. Deal?”

Thomas found himself nodding, smile coming back full force before he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Newt’s cheek, making the other teen blush a bit. “Thank you, for everything.”

“Anything for you, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
